


Crash My Party

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Kisses, Leaked Nudes, Leaked Porn, Leaked Sex Video, child porn, dont leak nudes, new relationships, revenge porn, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: You can wake me up in the dead of the night; wreck my plans, baby that’s alrigh
Relationships: Original Female Character/Brad Davis, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707
Kudos: 20





	Crash My Party

**Author's Note:**

> Crash My Party - Luke Bryan

Peter walked up the long winding path that led into his school. As he did he was met by Ned who had be waiting by the front door for him so they could head to homeroom together. 

‘Hey man,’ Ned said as they walked side by side into the building. It was a buzz with children all flitting about the corridors, chatting with friends and making their way to their first lessons.   
‘Hey,’ Peter said as he took his headphones off and stuffed them into his backpack.  
‘What did you do last night?’ Ned said.   
‘I was just hanging out. Took down a guy who was trying to mug an old woman uptown but nothing exciting why,’ Peter replied.   
‘Oh, no reason. I just wondered. I spent the night building the new death star lego I got the other day, do you wanna come over tonight and help me with it?’   
‘Sure,’ Peter said. By this time they were standing outside their homeroom door which was jammed with students who were depositing their coats by the door. They stripped down like the others and took their seats ready for the teacher to come in though she wasn’t there yet so Ned turned in his seat so he could talk to Peter. 

As time went on Peter’s eyes left Ned who was still talking amorously about his death star lego and kept darting to the empty seat next to him which was supposed to be Y/N’s. As Ned talked his enthusiasm waned as he noticed the empty glazed look in his friends eyes. 

‘Are you listening to me man?’ Ned said.   
‘Yeah, yeah, of course,’ Peter said, ‘where’s Y/N?’   
Ned looked over to her empty seat and his face fell into a confused one as he said, ‘you didn’t hear?’   
‘Hear what?’ Peter said intrigued but as Ned went to reply he was stopped as tier homeroom teacher entered and started roll call. After ten excruciatingly long minutes, they were done and dismissed to their first lesson, trigonometry. As they walked there Peter begged Ned to tell him what was going on with Y/N.   
‘Where is she?’  
‘Well, I thought she was with you last night but obviously not.’  
‘Why would you think that?’ Peter said.   
‘Because she was on a date. She told me she was going on a date last night and I assumed it would be you.’  
‘Why would you think that?’ Peter asked with a tone of confusion but Ned merely rolled his eyes.   
‘Dude,’ he scoffed, ‘you two love each other. Everyone knows it.’  
‘Evidently not,’ Peter quipped, ‘if she’s going on dates. Besides how do you know and I don’t she tells me everything.’   
‘Probably didn’t want to get you jealous,’ Ned said wiggling his eyebrows.  
‘Shut up,’ Peter said as they sat down in trigonometry. As soon as they sat down they were called to order and didn’t get a chance to talk again until the bell went. 

‘So what does Y/N going on a date have to do with her not being in today?’ Peter asked.   
‘Haven’t you seen it? She went out with Brad last night. They went to a party or something then, well you should probably see for yourself,’ Ned said stopping in the midst of the busy corridor and pulling out his phone. After a few quick clicks he pulled up a series of photos each more graphic than the other.   
‘What is-’ Peter started but Ned cut him off.  
‘Leaked nudes,’ Ned said in a hushed tone.  
‘How did you get them?’ Peter asked incredulously.   
‘I didn’t go looking for them if that’s what you mean. They’re spreading through the school like wildfire. I gamed with Flash last night and he was trash-talking about them. I said I didn’t believe him and he forwarded them to me. What an asshole right,’ Ned said.   
‘And does Y/N know?’ Peter said with a frown.   
‘I’m assuming so. I guess that was why she didn’t show up today,’ Ned replied but Peter barely heard him as he started walking off down the corridor leaving Ned perplexed as he shouted after him, where are you going?’   
‘Just cover for me,’ Peter replied before he was out of sight. 

It took just over ten minutes for Peter to get where he was going and he climbed the few steps to the porch before he opened the screen door and knocked. There was sounds of movement inside and then Y/N appeared behind the window next to the door and opened it. 

‘Peter what are you doing here?’ she asked, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.   
‘I came to see you,’ he said simply, ‘I was worried about you when you didn’t come to class.’   
‘You heard huh?’ she said with a sniff and only then did Peter realise how red her eyes were from crying. Peter nodded. She slipped out of the door and close it and the screen door behind her as she gestured to the small bench that was on the porch for them to sit on.   
‘My mom’s in the kitchen and she doesn’t know,’ she said as Peter followed her and sat down on the bench next to her. 

‘Are you okay?’ Peter asked with a face full of concern.   
‘What do you think? I’m a laughing stock of the school,’ she said with a sniff, ‘Brad has ruined me.’  
‘No he hasn’t,’ Peter said pulling her in for a hug.  
‘Everyone has seen those videos. Loads of people have messaged me and I’m humiliated. There’s nothing you can say to make me feel better,’ she said nuzzling into his side. Peter’s heart hurt listening to her shaky breaths.  
‘Okay,’ he said as he held her, ‘I’ll not talk. We can just sit here and if you wanna tell me about it you can, if not it’s okay.’ She didn’t say anything but nodded into his shoulder. Peter could feel dampness on his t-shirt but didn't say anything and instead just held her until she felt 9okay. After abut ten minutes she pulled back and wiped her face. Peter smiled at her and she smiled back though it was half as bright as normal. Peter felt compelled to talk about anything other than her being sad so he told her about the mugger he stopped last night and the spaghetti Aunt May dropped all over the kitchen floor. After some time he finally got her smiling again which made him happy. 

‘I was so tired I forgot to pick up my lunch this morning,’ Peter chuckled finishing his story.  
‘Not that you need it anyway,’ she said, ‘its nearly lunch time anyway.’  
‘That’s true,’ he chuckled.   
‘Peter,’ she said going quiet for a moment as he replied, ‘why did you come here?’   
‘To make sure you were okay,’ he said simply as if it were obvious.  
‘Yeah I get that but you cut class. You didn’t have to come so why did you?’ she said dropping her gaze to the wooden slats of the bench they were sitting on.  
‘Because,’ Peter started but then fell quiet as he thought of his reasons. Why did he come here? She was right he could have just carried on, visited her later or just texted her to see if she were okay. He didn’t have to run to her aid. But he wanted to. He wanted to be there. He wanted to be the guy who hugged er when she was low and dropped everything when she needed him. 

‘Because it’s you,’ he said.   
‘What?’ she giggled nervously.   
‘Because you could call me in the middle of anything and I’d come running. I could be in the middle of fighting with the avengers and if you needed me I’d be there. And I’m not just saying it to make you feel better. It doesn't matter to me if you feel like this too because I don’t expect anything-’ Peter was cut off as she kissed him. It was PG and chaste but nevertheless it made Peter feel dewy inside as she pulled away.   
‘Thank you,’ she said, ‘I mean it. And I know how you feel.’  
‘You do?’ he asked with hope in his voice.   
‘Yeah this is a kinda drop everything kind of relationship,’ she said, ‘I’m just glad you feel the same.’


End file.
